


A Supernatural New Year

by AAFics



Series: A&A Roleplay - Turned - Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, RP Turned Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAFics/pseuds/AAFics
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in the bunker, and everyone's invited! ...and by that it means the archangels and Castiel. Sam is frustrated, Dean is panicking, and Adam is just tired.Chaos ensues!





	A Supernatural New Year

Sam dropped the two cases of beer on the bunker table before unhooking the bag he picked up from party city from his wrist. “So you got your beer Dean. Anything else you think we need? We still have about six hours.

The older Winchester shrugged, before frowning. “Wait, six hours?” he turned to look back at Sam. “ _Six?!_ "

“Closer to 5 and a half but yeah.” Sam said. 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned. “And what time did the short dickbag of an archangel said he’d come?”

Sam glared at Dean. “Four hours from midnight.”

“Four hours. Okay,” Dean breathed out and shook his head, taking the pie out of the oven. “And he’s bringing his archdick brothers with him, isn’t he?”

“Hey,” Adam piped up from his table setting activity, annoyed. “Be jealous all you want. You’re the one with no balls to ask Cas out. At least our _boyfriends_ are coming.”

Dean gaped. “That is so not what this is about!!” he denied, arms flailing wildly.

“Yeah. Yeah. It's about the new year. So is your resolution going to be to ask Cas out?” Sam asked leaning on the table with a grin.

“You got it all wrong. Me and Cas, we’re not…” Dean huffed out, trying hard not to blush. _Trying_ , being the key word.

“Oh come on Dean. Cas is pining for you. You should see him anytime you walk in a room. He's like a puppy. Then you leave and he just shrinks like his whole world just walked out of door.” Sam said. “Don't get me started on our last hunt.”

“I…” Dean went beet red. 

Adam laughed. “Well at least kiss him on new years?”

“What is this, gang up on Dean day?!” the oldest hunter hissed, face still red. 

“Nope… it's give a dog a bone day.” Sam said. “Listen bro.. you do something about this thing you got with Cas or… well his brothers will.”

“Oh, hell no,” Dean blanched. “Hell no. What do you mean _his brothers will_?! Hey, I know exactly what Mike’s like; if Gabe or Satan messes with me, I swear…”

“Excuse you?!” Adam hissed at the mention of hurting his surprisingly sensitive archangel. 

“Oh Dean… you have had almost ten years to bag Cas. To but it simply… times up.” Sam said. “The Archangels aren't going to do anything to you. They're just going to talk to Cas.”

“What do you mean talk to Cas?” Dean said protectively. “Hey. No threatening him. If they do…” 

“Dean! They are going to tell him to take the reins over the whole thing or well… let ya go.” Sam growled at his brother. “Your out of time. You want Cas do something about it or let him go.”

“Kiss him. On new year,” Adam pressed. “Seriously, Dean. Years. Years. I made a move faster than you, and this timing is perfect! New years!”

“...But… I mean…” Dean looked torn, before he sighed. “Fine. I like him. Like, really like him. But… does he like me back…?” Dean whispered.

The youngest Winchester groaned in exasperation. “Sam, let me at the beer?” 

Sam threw his little brother a beer as he turned to Dean. “Really? He fell for you. He died for you. He lost his damn mind for you. Everything he has done for the last ten years has been for you. He has always come back for you. You fuck this up bro and he will leave and he won't come back.”

Dean gulped, realizing the implications. “So… now what? How do I do this? I mean… a guy, Sam. I’ve never… not a guy!”

“Thanks, Sam,” Adam shook his head and started drinking. “I’ll get the chocolates and cakes out… on which, are you sure? It’s a lot, Sam. Two boxes each?” 

“Gabe is coming. Sugar is a must.” Sam said as he fought not to beat his head against the table. “Yeah I'm sure. Come on Dean just… oh for God's sake. Just kiss him and then figure it out.” 

“A kiss,” Dean exhaled and looked at his pie. “Yeah, I can do that. I can kiss. Just ask him to kiss. Me. Kiss me. Just ask him to kiss me.”

“Is Luci bringing anyone?” Adam asked, completely blocking Dean out as he placed the chocolates then both cakes on the table. “... a fruit cake? Does Gabriel eat fruit? Well, at least Mike does. So whatever,” he mused out loud.

Sam blinked. “Mike eats fruit cake. I just got it for decoration.”

“He eats cake and fruits, never tried fruit cake,” Adam said, shrugging. “Wait. Is Lucifer even coming?”

“Oh God, I need a plan. What do I say? What do I say? ‘Heaven must be missing an angel--’ no, that’s stupid. ‘I drown in your eyes’... he’ll probably think it’s creepy,” Dean kept muttering ~~in bisexual panic~~.

Sam sighed and pulled a pair of glasses out of his jacket pocket. “Put these on and just say whatever comes to mind when you got to kiss him.”

“But I look stupid with glasses on!” Dean whined, glancing at the clock. “Shit. In half an hour…” 

“Sam, seriously, is Lucifer coming? Is Raphael… what exactly do we prepare for those two??” Adam sighed in frustration. “Ah, fuck it. They can snap shit up.”

“I don't know if they are or not. But I think Raphael eats fruit and well no meat at all. Lucifer I think he eats most anything so yeah. And your right they can just snap up what they want.” Sam said. “Just wear them, Dean trust me. Or….” Sam bit his lip and looked away.

“Or what?” Dean said.

“Or don't you trust me…” Sam whispered. “It doesn't matter do what you want. I'm going for a run.” Sam said heading for the door.

“Sam?” Adam asked worriedly. 

Dean sighed. “Fine, I’ll wear it. I’ll wear it. Just say whatever comes to mind, yeah? Okay.”

“What Adam?” Sam asked at the door now.

“One, in half an hour, the angels are coming. Two, are you okay?” The youngest brother asked.

“I'll be back.” Sam said ducking out the door not answering Adam's question. There was no point. He knew the truth. Dean didn't trust him hadn't trusted him in years.

Once Sam was out of the door, Adam glared at Dean. “You hurt him, you know,” he said quietly. “Look, I’m not here for a long time, trapped in that blasted Cage for years, but even I can see that.”

….

Sam ran down the trail he had made over the last few years. The moonlight was weak leaving him in almost full darkness. It was fitting really. The darkness. He decreased to be in darkness. Checking his watch he realized it had been almost a half an hour. He had to get back. Speeding up he ran back toward the bunker.

….

Dean and Adam were in a tense silence when a flutter of wings were heard.

“Hello, Adam. Hello, Dean,” Michael softly said, his hair ruffled and everything was disheveled, walking towards Adam. “Gabriel and Lucifer are coming and they… they are a storm.”

“...Shit,” Adam whispered, immediately noticing the massive amount of glitter on Michael. “Oh, hell no.”

“Mikey….” Gabriel yelled landing behind the oldest archangel and up ending a tub of glitter on both his brother and Adam. “Happy New Year!”

“HOLY SHIT!!!” Adam yelled as he was rained by glitter. “IT’S NOT EVEN NEW YEARS YET!!”

Dean’s eyes widened and he immediately moved his pie away from the newcoming angel.

Michael whined. “Gabriel, please… why do you curse us like this? This monstrosity… I can not clean it!”

“It will disappear on it's own at midnight.” Gabriel said laughing as he looked around. “Where's Sam?”

“Out for a run,” Dean answered, eyes downcast in guilt. He knew he hurt Sam, but… he was just feeling self-conscious, this time. And he does trust Sam, but at times… 

“What did you say to him this time?” Gabriel said turning to Dean with a growl.

Dean sighed. “I just said I looked silly with glasses on.” 

“Yeah… right… like that's all.” The Messenger grumbles. “Wait he gave you his glasses?” 

“Yeah?” Dean said, waving the glasses in the air.

Adam sighed as he brushed some glitter out of his and Michael’s hair. “He only said that, but I think… I dunno.” 

“Don't break those.. they are spelled specifically. I had to beg Luci to spell them and a few pairs of contacts.” Gabriel said before turning to Adam. “What do you think?”

“I think… that was kind of the last straw?” Adam softly said. “He should be back by now.”

“Oh,” Dean breathed out. “Okay.” 

“Hopefully he comes back…” Gabriel whispered. “Oh he says… those babies are spelled to see things you can't.” 

“Okay???” Dean frowned and pocketed the glasses.

Adam tilted his head. “I can probably call him.”

“...Why do we celebrate the revolution of Earth around the Sun?” Michael blinked. 

“Because humans celebrate everything..” Gabriel said.

….

Sam reached the bunker door and hesitated. Should he go back… part of him want to just leave. It would be so easy. To just walk away. But…. Adam… his little brother.. Sam sighed and sat down beside the door. ‘ _Luc… what do I do?_ ’

“Sam?” Lucifer landed with a flutter of wings, hands holding a can of paint. “Heya, Sammy. Gabe’s inside... What’s wrong? Why aren’t you inside? What do you mean by ‘what do I do’?” 

Sam looked up at the second born archangel. “Should I go in? It obvious Dean doesn't trust me. He probably just… just… using me for my smarts and hunting skill.” 

“What, Dean?” Lucifer sat beside Sam. “Damn, your wording makes him sound like an abusive lover or something. But really, Dean clearly loves you, Sam. Trust or not… well, Mike didn’t trust me, too. But I dunno. I mean, I clearly remember beating him up using you, and him not abandoning you. He loves you, at least.” 

“I guess..” Sam said softly. “Come on let's dump that paint all over him.” 

“It’s New Years, Sam! Cheer up, you can dump shit on Dean’s head! Bash him tomorrow!” Lucifer cheered. “Make talking to him a resolution, you both need it!! Make everything pink now!” the Morningstar yelled, holding the can of hot pink paint up. “I managed to dump Mike’s wings in yellow paint and glitter,” he told Sam with a grin.

Sam laughed at that. “Let’s go prank our brothers and yeah maybe we should. Talk about stuff.”

….

“Fruit cake, anyone?” Adam said, handing one piece to Michael. “Gabe, I sure hope this glitter is edible, you fool.” 

“Of course it is. What other kind is there?” Gabriel said reaching out and grabbing a piece of cake.

“The poisonous kind,” Adam grumbled in annoyance, taking a piece of cake. “Raphael’s the healer, right? He’d agree with me.”

“There's a poisonous kind… hmmm. Okay. But that's no fun.. you can't lick it off..” Gabriel said smirking.

“Gabriel… please clean my wings, at least?” Michael sighed, swallowing the cake. “They are heavy. And sticky.” 

Gabriel laughed. “Fine.. but only if you help me get Cassie.” 

“You are _not_ torturing the seraph,” Michael crossed his arms.

The door blasted open and Lucifer came running in, yelling and splashing bright pink and purple everywhere. 

“Lucifer!!” Adam yelled, while Dean hunched to protect his precious pie. 

Sam followed slower and got behind Dean before dumping his can of paint over his brother's back. 

Gabriel laughed at the mess. “Yes… get him Samshine!” The youngest archangel snapped up more paint and started throwing it at everyone laughing.

Sam laughed at the chaos. “We can eat this right?”

“Of course.” Gabriel called back. 

Lucifer clapped in amusement, assessing the situation. Sam and Gabriel were currently the source of all chaos, Dean is futilely trying to protect his pie, and Mike and Adam are in the corner of the room trying to hide.

“Well,” Lucifer smiled. “CANNONBALL!!!” He yelled, jumping on Sam and Gabriel trying to get them messy while still splashing the paint everywhere. 

“Raphael’s gonna kill us if he comes,” Adam whispered. “May God save us.”

Michael shuddered. “Those two… they are a disaster. My little brothers, I mean. This is unacceptable.”

“Lighten up, Mike,” Adam smiled. “But yeah, they're disasters.”

“They got my wings!” the Sword of Heaven hissed in annoyance. 

Sam laughed as he spun and dumped a can of bright blue paint onto Lucifer's back. “Let's get Adam and Mike.” The hunter hissed in the Morningstar's ear. 

Gabriel stocked toward Dean with a can of neon green paint. “Deano… you gonna join us or get painted.”

The oldest hunter turned to face Gabriel and shoved the can upwards, right to the archangel’s face and laughed.

Michael growled. “They are coming.”

“Oh, fine. We’ll just tackle them when they come,” Adam grumbled.

Sam headed for Adam with a grin. Raising another can of paint.

Gabriel sputtered and shook his head at the facefull of paint.

“What is going on here?” Raphael questioned as he landed in the middle of it all.

Adam then tackled Sam, who lost his balance and fell to Lucifer, who accidentally throw his can, and he watched the can fall, as if in slow motion, as it fell right on top of Raphael and painting him in various shades of the rainbow.

“LUCIFER! GABRIEL!” Raphael yelled then he got quiet. “Run… now…” The Healer hissed wings raised and crackling with electricity. 

“Raspberries!” Gabriel swore and flew.

“Shit,” Lucifer said before flying away as well.

Adam frowned. “What…?”

Raphael turned toward Adam. “Were you involved in this is well?”

“In my defense, I was protecting Michael,” Adam shrugged, nodding at Michael who sat at the corner, still covered in glitter and paint. 

“I see. Well I will sort out our brothers and be back.” The Healer said snapping everything and everyone clean before flying off.

“It's always the quiet ones.” Sam said softly. “Dangerous.”

“True that,” Lucifer said, flying in, now clean. “Raph’s not here anymore, right?”

“Where’s Cas, actually?” Dean said, frowning.

Michael finally got up and glared at Lucifer. “Who had the idea?!”

“It was well mine.” Gabriel said softly landing. “Cassie is talking to Dad. Has been all day.” 

“Is he in trouble?” Dean asked seriously.

Michael hissed at Gabriel. “I am only letting you go because Raphael is already coming at you.”

“Two hours to go!!” Adam said, turning the TV on. 

“Honestly I don't know.. he went to Dad so…” The Messenger shrugged. “Ok Mikey I get it no more paint parties.” 

“That was fun..” Sam said still chuckling.

Dean sighed, flopping down on the sofa.

Michael just nodded and took some cookies.

“So… What’s the plan?” Lucifer asked. “Sit here for half an hour, eating? The countdown? Or… bar games! Better yet, board games!! Loser do a truth or dare.” 

“Ooo… I got one.. let's just play truth or dare.” Gabriel said looking around with bright eyes. 

“What is truth or dare?” Castiel asked landing with Raphael and Chuck. Raphael glaring at Lucifer and Gabriel.

“Sounds interesting.” Sam said.

“I do not know either,” Michael said.

“Just pick truth or dare, if the bottle’s pointing at you,” Adam grinned, waving his empty beer bottle. “Come on, guys,” he said, pulling Michael to sit on the floor. 

Dean looked at Cas. “You okay?” he asked quietly as they sat side by side. 

“Yes. I just had some things I wished to talk to Father about.” The angel said.

Sam laughed pulling Gabriel down beside him as he sat. “Oh this will be good.” 

Raphael sighed and sat down. “The things I do…”

Chuck smiled. “This will be fun. Who goes first?”<>

Adam spinned the bottle… which landed on himself. “...Why?”

“First man,” Michael huffed a laugh.

The human made a face. “You and your bible jokes… truth.” 

Sam smiled at Adam. “So… little brother… Was Michael your first kiss?”

“Holy… what question is that?!” Adam squeaked, before calming down. “Well… honestly?”

“Of course, it’s truth or dare. That’s the point,” Lucifer grinned.

“...No. Had my first at prom,” Adam admitted. “Sorry, Mika.”

Michael blinked. “Sorry for what…?” 

“That you weren't the first probably.” Gabriel said. “We are millions of years old little human. We don't care about what happened before. Spin the bottle.”

Adam spinned… and it landed on Raphael.

“OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!” Lucifer hooted. “OOOOOHHHHH!!!!” 

“Well then.. truth. Ask your question.” The Healer said.

“LEMME!!” Lucifer exclaimed. “If. _If._ Hypothetically…. Wait nevermind, let’s make it better. What do you feel about medical role play? And I meant that entirely in the terms of Dr. Sexy sort.”

Adam laughed when he saw Dean’s face as the latter glared at Lucifer. “Oh damn,” he huffed out. 

“I don't understand the point of this question. I don't know a Dr. Sexy.” Raphael said softly. 

“Oh shit,” Adam laughed. 

“You don’t know Dr. Sexy?!” Dean gaped. “Excuse _you_! That is the best TV show--”

“Says you,” Lucifer retorted. “And Gabe.” 

“Should I spin the bottle?” Raphael asked.

“Please,” Michael nodded. 

Raphael reached over and sent the bottle spinning. It stopped slowly on Michael. “Well bro your turn.”

“...Ah,” Michael blinked. “Everyone has been telling truths, so I will follow suit. Truth.” 

“Is it true you ran away for a year after Egypt?” Raphael asked.

“After Egypt…?” Michael frowned. “Do you mean after the plagues or…?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “How many times have you run away? Mike, your question is, I don’t know, ambiguous!”

“When?” Michael asked Raphael. 

“Yes after the plagues. After you realized why I told you to talk to Father about it.” Raphael replied. 

“False,” Michael sighed. “Two years, not one.”

“Holy shit,” Lucifer stared in awe. 

“Hmm.” Raphael said. “Spin.”

Michael spinned. “Gabriel, pick.” 

“Mmm…. Truth.”

“Seriously?” Lucifer sighed. 

Michael tilted his head. “Hmm…” he thought, “I will ask one that has been bothering me for aeons. What _exactly_ is the platypus?! That thing ruined the entire classification system!”

“An egg laying mammal.” Gabriel said with a grin. 

“With a beak. And webbed legs. Swims,” Michael hissed. “Did you really just combine everything you made?! The duck, beaver, otter… quail, for the eggs?”

“Ducks lay eggs too.” Gabriel said. “No I just made something unique. I like my Platypuses and it is a bill not a beak.” Gabriel spun the bottle.

Michael made a noise of frustration. 

“Half hour,” Adam reminded, glancing at Dean sharply.

The oldest Winchester gulped in nervousness, fingers fiddling with the glasses. 

“Ooo… Dad.. truth or dare.” Gabriel crowed.

“Truth.” Chuck said.

“Gabe, make it good,” Lucifer looked at Gabriel. “Make it good.”

Gabriel smiled. “So… hmm… well… Is it true you… hmmm… crap Luc you ask one..”

“Me?” Lucifer gasped. “Ooh. Fine. I’ll do one. Truth, Dad! How many Supernatural fanfictions did you write?!” 

“He wrote what?!” Dean yelled. 

“Five.” Chuck said and spun the bottle. “Dean. Truth or dare.” 

“I…” Dean huffed, loosening his collar. “Dare. You cowards, dare me.” 

Sam grinned. “I dare you to put those glasses on and talk to Cas about what we talked about earlier.” 

“Fine,” Dean said, only wavering a second before he put on the glasses. “....Holy shit, fuck me,” he mumbled, blinking in disorientation, staring right at Cas. “Fuck me.”

“...Well, then. Works too well, Sam, too well,” Adam’s eye twitched. “Those are his first words?”

Sam laughed. “At least he said something I just sat there staring at Gabe for over an hour.”

“Dean…” Castiel said watching his hunter… well… no not his. The hunter. The angel reminded himself. After tonight… 

“Holy shit. Holy fucking shit,” Dean kept saying before he caught Lucifer’s blond hair, realizes where they were, and cleared his throat. No going back. “You know, it’s customary for humans to kiss on New Years… so…. Cas, if you would…” 

“He’s fucking cheesy,” Adam wheezed in laughter, burying his face in Michael’s shoulder. 

“Who cares if it works..” Sam said.

“I would be honored to Dean.” Castiel said softly. His wings flaring out behind him. 

Dean meeped when those wings moved, still on disbelief.

“COUNTDOWN FROM 30!!!!” the man on the forgotten TV yelled. 

“Kiss him damn you.” Sam hissed.

Gabriel clenched his hands together. “Come on Deano.”

Castiel leaned forward wings coming around to shield them. 

“10!!”

Dean crawled a little backwards, trying to get comfortable, before closing his eyes and leaned forward.

“9!!!” 

“8!!”

Castiel leaned closer unsure even as his wings curled around them. 

“7!!”

Dean hesitated.

“6!!!”

“Cas?” Dean said.

“Yes Dean.” Castiel said softly.

“5!!”

“Something I gotta tell you.” 

“What?”

“4!!”

Dean opened his eyes. Fuck, those blue eyes… “Uh…” 

“What is it?”

“3!!!”

“Cas… I love you.” 

“2!!”

Castiel blinked once twice before leaning forward and whispered against Dean's ear. “I love you too.”

“1!!!”

The hunter gasped before immediately pulling Castiel to a proper kiss.

Castiel wrapped both arms around his hunter as his wings fluffed up around them. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

….

“Fuck it they ain’t gonna give us a view,” Adam grinned, rolled his eyes and kissed Michael, the latter making a small surprised noise before smiling and melting to the kiss.

Gabriel smiled and pulled Sam into a sharp kiss. Sam laughed as they rolled to the ground.

“Yuck… do you have to do that.” Raphael grumbled.

Chuck smiled. “About time.”

“Someone kiss me!!” Lucifer whined. “Raph? Come on. It’s tradition!!”

That made Michael broke away from the kiss to stare at Lucifer in horror. “What.” 

“Try it and I will shock you so bad you when wake up on the Sun.” Raphael hissed.

Sam rolled and looked at Lucifer. “Call Nick Luc. He called earlier looking for you.” 

“... Crap, I keep forgetting I’m not in him. He’s gonna fry my ass off,” Lucifer paled. “Dad!! Why does my vessel have to look exactly like him?!?!” the Morningstar screeched before flying away.

Michael huffed in annoyance.

“Should we get them away from each other? I mean, it must be getting hard to breathe,” Adam piped up, looking at the bundle black feathers. “Oh, right. Sam, I took your lenses.”

The oldest archangel sighed. “Maybe not. Let’s leave them at that.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it; thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammatical/spelling error... 
> 
> And Happy New Year!!  
> -A


End file.
